


Eventually

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Eventually

  


[Originally posted by zest-wincest](https://tmblr.co/ZJqQXi2cZQDtU)

**Pairing: Dean x Reader**

**Summary: After ending up with a broken wrist and being in a cast, you persuade Dean to help you prepare for a date.**

**Warnings: injured!reader, angst, fluff, Dean being distracting, poor Sam having terrible timing, smut adjacent [no actual smut]**

 

  


* * *

It had taken ages to convince Dean to help you out. After fracturing your wrist on the last hunt and now having a bright pink cast around your more dominant arm, you struggled with putting on make-up, which you really wanted on for the date you had tonight.

Sam was watching from the other side of your room as Dean rummaged through your small make up bag and pulled out the eyeliner.

**“You know how to use that, right?”**  he asked, unsure of his brothers talent in this area of expertise.

**“Stab them with the pointy end?”** Deananswered, and you gave him a kick to the shin.

“Ow!” He glared at you.

“You better not stab me. Maybe just leave the eyeliner until you get a bit more confident,” you said, making Dean roll his eyes and Sam snigger a laugh.

“I got this. How hard can it be?” He knelt down between your legs, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrated on the task at hand.

You were worried for the safety of your eyes, but Dean had a steady hand, and Sam wasn’t rolling around with laughter, so you obviously didn’t look like a total clown at the hands of his brother.

Having Dean at such close proximity, you couldn’t help but admire his face; the green of his eyes, the freckles across his nose and cheeks, the way his lips moved a little as he focused on what he was doing.

He was a beautiful man; both inside and out. As much as he didn’t believe he was worth love, you knew that wasn’t true. Dean Winchester deserved all the love in the world.

You had once offered that to him, your feelings, your heart, but he turned you away. You understood that it was mainly because of his fears, the thought of losing you, of ruining your life. Time and time again, you’d argued with him that this  _was_  your life, and you wouldn’t leave him, Sam or Cas for anything.

Dean was a stubborn guy.

In the end, you let him go with his choice and you, as hard as it was, started to make yourself move on.

That’s what tonight’s date was all for. You, trying to move on.

“I don’t know why you have to wear all this. You’re beautiful just the way you are,” Dean’s words caught you off guard and you moved your face a little, making the Winchester curse beneath his breath as the eyeliner went a little haywire.

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered, grabbing a makeup wipe and fixing the dark line next to your eye.

Dean worked on the mascara next, then your choice of red lipstick.

You saw him bite his lip as he gently ran the lipstick across your lips, your mouth open slightly to allow him to work.

You were so hypnotized by the silent moment between you, you hadn’t noticed Sam had left, leaving you and Dean alone in your room.

“There,” Dean put the lipstick back in the bag, leaning back as he admired you. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

His cheeks flushed as he realised he’d just said that out loud.

Clearing his throat, Dean quickly got to his feet, “I, uh, I’ll let you get ready to go.”

“Wait-” you stood up and grabbed his arm, his throat bobbing as his looked at where your hand was around his wrist before moving his gaze back to your face.

“Y/N, you’re gonna be late,” he tried, and failed, to have conviction in his tone.

“Do you want me to go on this date?” You asked, letting go of his arm as you waited with baited breath for his response.

Dean let out a breath. “Y/N, we talked about this.”

“No, we didn’t. I told you I loved you and you said I couldn’t be with you. You never said how you’d feel if I dated other people,” you defended.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel,” Dean sighed.

“Of course it matters!”

“Why?” He snapped back, his shoulders tensing. “I broke your heart, why does it matter if I don’t want you dating some other guy?”

You furrowed your brows. “So you do care?”

“Of course I care! I love you,” the pained words left him before his brain could stop them.

You mouth fell agape, a simple second feeling like a life time as you just stood there, trying to wrap your head around what he’d just admitted to.

“You love me, but you’re going to watch me leave to go on a date with another man?” You questioned, your voice wavering.

Dean gave a pained scoff, turning to face the door as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Trust me, I don’t want you to,” he sighed. “Fuck, Y/N, I wish I could just be alright with you being with some decent guy, someone you deserve.”

“I want you. Only you,” you came around to stand in front of him, cupping his face with your good hand and watching as his eyes fell closed at the soft touch.

“Dean, I know you don’t believe it, but you’re the best man I’ve ever met. You deserve love, and I’ll never stop loving you; no matter how much you push me away,” you swallowed back the tears as Dean opened his eyes to look at you, his own jade green irises watery form emotion.

He took your waist, pulling you closer to him as he rested his forehead against yours, his soft breaths fanning against your face.

“Don’t go. Please. I’m sorry for pushing you away, I just- God, I can’t let you go.”

“Then don’t,” you moved your hand to the back of his hair, pulling him in for a kiss that was sweet and gentle, your whole body singing from the loving bliss.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Dean murmured against yours lips and you gave him a dreamy eyed smile.

“You should probably cancel that date.”

You chuckled, nodding. “Only if you’re sure.”

You gasped against him as Dean captured your lips in another kiss, deepening the embrace as his tongue found it’s way past your lips, moving in tandem against your own.

Dean was definitely one hell of a kisser, sending your mind dizzy as you ran your hand through his strands of hair, keeping him close as he manoeuvres the pair of you to your bed.

“Y/N, you’re gonna be la-  _oh_ ,” Sam gawked, shutting the door of your bedroom in haste before he could become anymore mentally scarred.

“Finally,” he chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he made his way to his own room to find his headphones.

  



End file.
